Weird Online Chat
by BamonForEternity
Summary: On Omegle and this just sort of happened. All dialogue. I don't know if anyone will actually read this, lol. James and Sirius on Strange muggle contraption.


**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Harry Potter.**

**Stranger:** Padfoot? Are you in detention?

**You:** Yup, I pranked a Slytherin.

**Stranger:** Nice one. Which one?

**You:** Snivellus, of course.

**Stranger:** I kind of promised Evans I wouldn't do anything to him..

**You:** Oh, I'll just have to make up for your loss(:

**Stranger:** Okay, cool. When are you getting out of there?

**You:** In about fifteen minutes.

**Stranger:** Do you have detention again tomorrow?

**You:** No, I got out of it cause of Quidditch.

**Stranger:** Tomorrow is a full moon..

**Stranger:** We have to help Moony.

**You:** Oh, yeah, after dinner? Or earlier?

**Stranger:** After. I think...

**You:** Okay, make sure Wormtail knows.

**Stranger:** About that.. He's not going.

**You:** Why not?

**Stranger:** Got no idea. He won't tell me. He says he's busy.

**You:** HE seems to be busy a lot these days..

**Stranger:** It's not like he has other friends.

**Stranger:** Sorry, sorry. That was mean.

**You:** No, no, It's true. He really doesn't.

**Stranger:** I know. So what could he possibly be doing? He disappears off the map and he's not in the RoR.

**You:** Maybe he escaped to the Shrieking Shack, to prepare for tomorrow night?

**Stranger:** Everyday?

**Stranger:** But he's not even going to be helping tomorrow.

**You:** Oh, yeah.. That is really suspicious

**You:** It's not a girlfriend, do you think?

**Stranger:** No way!

**Stranger:** If I can't get Evans he can't get a girlfriend.

**You:** Hahah, You're right mate. Not possible.

**Stranger:** But I do have a plan.

**Stranger:** For Evans, that is.

**You:** And, what is that, my dear Prongs?

**Stranger:** I'm not going to be a prat towards her.

**You:** That might be a good start. I can't imagine a girl would like that.

**You:** Prats, that is.

**Stranger:** It's going to be hard. So you need to help me not be a prat.

**Stranger:** Which you're not very good at either.

**You:** I'm better than you. Or at least I like to think I am.

**Stranger:** Not really. We're about even. But I guess it's better to help someone else than to do it yourself.

**You:** Exactly. You'll get Evans sooner or later, Prongs.

**You:** I mean you are almost as good looking as me.

**Stranger:** You mean, better looking.

**You:** No, almost as good looking.

**Stranger:** Better looking. Ask anyone.

**You:** Thet will say I am better looking.

**You:** Trust me. I've seen you and myself, and I take the treacle tart.

**Stranger:** I'm still better looking.

**Stranger:** I mean I'm James Potter. I'm better looking than everyone.

**You:** I'm Sirius, Prongs. I'm the best at this whole school.

**Stranger:** No way. I am.

**You:** Wanna duel about it, I'm better at that too.

**Stranger:** Cant. Promised Evans.

**You:** You are so whipped, and you aren't even dating her yet.

**Stranger:** I am not whipped!

**You:** Yes you are, mate!

**You:** The whole 6th and 7th year classes know it.

**Stranger:** I am not whipped! How am I supposed to duel someone who isnt in the same room as me?

**You:** You get off your lazy arse and find me.

**Stranger:** No thanks.

**Stranger:** My arse is fine on the couch.

**You:** I bet if I was Evans you would have already been here ten minutes ago.

**Stranger:** I.. No...

**You:** Whipped!

**Stranger:** I'm not whipped!

**You:** Prove it.

**Stranger:** You prove it.

**You:** You would do anything for this witch.

**You:** Already have.

**Stranger:** Well, she is a very persuasive and scary witch.

**Stranger:** That does not mean I'm whipped.

**You:** It does a little bit.

**Stranger:** No it doesn't. You're whipped.

**You:** Oh, yeah? How so?

**You:** By whom? Because no witch is tying me down, ever.

**Stranger:** Just be quiet. No Marauder is whipped.

**You:** Ya sure? I can think of one.(:

**Stranger:** Well it's not Prongs.

**You:** Moony? No way.

**Stranger:** How about Padfoot? That bloke is whipped by everyone.

**You:** No. If anything, everybody is whipped by Padfoot.

**Stranger:** Oh yes. Everybody.

**Stranger:** I bow to your superior.

**You:** That's more like it! Finally you realize my Brilliant-ness.

**Stranger:** You have no brilliant-ness.

**You:** I'll have you know, I am over flowing with brilliant-ness!

**Stranger:** Oh yeah? Persuade me.

**You:** I got 5 O.W.L.S

**Stranger:** Thats only because you're a Marauder.

**Stranger:** Wormtail even got 5.

**You:** Well, ..

**Stranger:** You're not very smart.

**You:** Leave me alone, Prongs.

**You:** I don't appreciate your attitude.

**Stranger:** No, my minion. I shall not leave you alone.

**You:** Not your minion.

**You:** You're my minion.

**Stranger:** Never. What are you going to do? Bark at me?

**You:** Bite you, more like it. What would you do? Carry me off to Santa Clause?

**Stranger:** Ouch, you wound me, Padfoot.

**You:** You deserve is you prat. I am no ones minion.

**Stranger:** Yes sir!

**You:** Very good, Prongs.

**Stranger:** You're a git.

**Stranger:** You know that? But it's okay, I'll still be you're best mate.

**Stranger:** *your

**You:** Thank you kind sir! and I expect the same on yours and Evans wedding day.(;

**Stranger:** I'm not going to get married to her.

**Stranger:** ... Yet.

**You:** You will, and Have Lil' Prongs and Evan babies!

**Stranger:** Oh shut up. You're going to die alone.

**You:** Maybe so, but I'll die sexier than you.

**Stranger:** No way. No one is sexier than me, minion.

**You:** Haven't we just talked about this, you big prat

**Stranger:** Yes but you should be honored to be my minion. Anyone would kill for that job.

**You:** Maybe Wormtail, but I'm to cool and sexy, to be someones equal, let alone a minion.

**Stranger:** Ha, yeah right. You wouldn't even make minion. You would be the minion to my minion.

**You:** Pssh! You wish! You'd be lucky to be Snivellus' minion.

**Stranger:** Snivellus is my slave. So are you.

**You:** Why am I friends with such a big headed git like you?

**Stranger:** You love me, Padfoot! 3

**You:** .. Sadly that is true. Who can resist such a foul, mischievous, rich ole' bloke like you? (;

**Stranger:** Apparently Evans can.. :(

**You:** Oh, well she's the only one with sense in all of Griffindor, that's why!(:

**Stranger:** You wound me.. Some best mate you are.

**You:** Oh come, Prongs! That was funny.

**Stranger:** Shut up minion. (:

**You:** :( Remus is my new best mate.

**Stranger:** NOOOO! Take me back!

**You:** Are you gonna behave yourself?

**Stranger:** Yes sir.

**You:** Good minion. You may continuing being my best mate then.

**Stranger:** I am glad to have the title of being your best mate..I'm not your minion though.

**You:** .. Since I am such a gracious master, I will not punish you for that. Minion.

**Stranger:** Fair enough.

**You:** I thought so.(:

**Stranger:** You're still a git.

**You:** You're still a prat.

**Stranger:** I'm not a prat. I'm your best mate.

**You:** My prat of a best mate.

**Stranger:** I'm not a prat. Don't make me call you my minion again.

**You:** .. Yes, sir

**You:** You are not a prat

**Stranger:** Good Padfoot. Now make me a sandwich.

**You:** Make your own sandwich, lazy git

**Stranger:** Aw, come on. Just one sandwich?

**You:** Fine, you owe me though.

**Stranger:** What ever shall I owe you?

**You:** You'll know when the time is right.

**Stranger:** ... I'm mad.

**You:** How so?

**Stranger:** Snape... Called Evans... The m word...

**Stranger:** Lets kill him.

**You:** Merlin! What a greasy git! Yes, let's!

**Stranger:** She just said we can't.

**You:** She's sticking up for that awful excuse for a wizard?

**Stranger:** Yes and I dont want to upset her. But I hate that word so much..

**You:** What good witch or wizard doesn't? It's damn right rubbish.

**Stranger:** And it makes it even worse that its Lily!

**You:** Yeah! Your Lily! Did you at least hex the git?

**Stranger:** No, but I will. And when you get out of detention you're helping me.

**You:** Of course. I am your miniom, after all. (;

**Stranger:** Yes, you are. But you would volunteer for this task anyways.

**You:** That i would. I'd never disagree to a good hex.

**Stranger:** Unless it's on me. You love me.

**You:** BFFL!3

**You:** Hahah, but less girly though.

**Stranger:** Never say that again. Or I will hex you.

**Stranger:** You will be punished, minion.

**You:** What about BMFL? That one good?

**You:** and I'm still not you minion.

**Stranger:** Yes you are.

**Stranger:** And no.. That one isnt good either.

**You:** Well Mister Prefect you come up with one!

**You:** And no I am not.

**Stranger:** Yes you are. You do everything I say, always, which makes you my minion.

**Stranger:** And I'm head boy not prefect. Prefect sounds like perfect.

**You:** It does, but I didn't come up with it. And why would YOU be Headboy?

**You:** Has the Professors gone mad?

**Stranger:** No, but that means I get to spend more time with Evans.

**You:** Yeah, but it also means you get less time to spend with your awesome best mate.

**Stranger:** I can deal with that.

**You:** )':

**Stranger:** Cheer up, mate!

**You:** I've been replaced.

**Stranger:** You could never be replaced! :O

**You:** I better not be! As much as I love Remus, he's not the same as you, mate!

**You:** .. and Peter.. Well... yeah.

**Stranger:** Of course he's not the same as me. I am the most amazing master on the planet!

**You:** You're to cocky for your own good, poor bloke, you are gonna get hexed so much, It's sad really

**Stranger:** No one can hex me. Except maybe.. Voldemort.

**Stranger:** Maybe.

**You:** You think you can beat him? Jeez, you really are cocky Prongs!

**Stranger:** I was kidding. Besides, you would save my arse.

**You:** Of, course! What else would a best mate do?

**Stranger:** I can see you going to Azkaban for murder one day..

**Stranger:** Can't you?

**You:** Little bit.

**You:** For a totally Bad- ass murder, though

**Stranger:** Yeah, sure. How is detention?

**You:** Boring, I am supposed to be cleaning Slughorns Cauldrons, but who has the time, right?

**Stranger:** Right, why would you do that when you can talk to your best mate through muggle objects?

**You:** Exactly! What are these funny contraptions called anyway?

**Stranger:** How am I supposed to know? Ask Snivellus.

**You:** Like I would talk to that greasy git

**Stranger:** I've never hated him as much as I do now.

**You:** He really stepped up his Prat- ee- ness, hasn't he?

**Stranger:** I can't even begin to explain how dead he is.

**You:** Well, someone is to whipped to actually do bodily harm to precious Snivellus.

**Stranger:** I'm not whipped! You're whipped!

**You:** Weak argument, Prongs. I'm ashamed, I thought I taught you better then that.

**Stranger:** I'm sorry, master.

**You:** You should be, slave/ minion

**Stranger:** Could you ever forgive me?

**You:** Yes, I guess, I could perhaps find it in my heart to forgive your dire mistake.

**Stranger:** Dont push it, Padfoot.

**You:** To far? Okay.

**Stranger:** Master! Prongs has important information to share!

**You:** Yes, Slave, what is it!

**Stranger:** Lily finally said yes to me.

**Stranger:** !

**You:** It's a miracle!

**Stranger:** It's fate.

**You:** Finally! Took long enough, mate! Yes Indeed!

**Stranger:** Clearly, that makes me YOUR master.

**You:** .. Oh, no. It does.

**Stranger:** And Remus is only a step behind you.

**Stranger:** .. And then there's Peter..

**You:** Hey mate, ever find out what happened to him?

**Stranger:** No. I haven't spoken to him yet.

**You:** How curious. He used to be glued to the hip, Now he's like.. Unfindable

**Stranger:** He's still a little glued to the hip, mostly mine. Because I'm the leader now :)

**You:** .. I'll let you have your moment, cause you finally got Evans, but the power will return to me eventually.

**Stranger:** The power was never with you.

**You:** What about the force?

**Stranger:** No, only slavery.

**You:** Damn, I was really looking forward to making you guys my slave and continue to my every whim.

**Stranger:** ... I already did that.

**You:** True, true. But it should happen again.

**Stranger:** Never, ever. Never

**You:** It will happen, Prongs.

**You:** Just wait.

**Stranger:** I'm not making that mistake again, Padfoot.

**Stranger:** Besides, I have to look good in front of Evans. Who is now reading over my shoulder.

**You:** Ohh, Hiya Evans! Prongs LOVES YOU!

**Stranger:** No no. Bad Padfoot!

**Stranger:** She went back to her dorm, thanks alot.

**You:** Aw, Well, someone had to tell her!

**You:** But of course with your obsessive stalking i guess she already knew.

**Stranger:** I dont 'love' her. And I dont stalk her.

**You:** You do love her, and you did stalk her mate.

**You:** It was kind of creepy, actually.

**Stranger:** No one asked for your opinion.

**Stranger:** And I don't love her.

**You:** .. Do to.

**Stranger:** Do not. How do you even think that?

**You:** How do you not?

**You:** You've been after her for years, and haven't even considered any other girl.

**Stranger:** The only person I love is you Paddyfoot! 3

**You:** Aw! I'm blushing, Prongsie! 3

**Stranger:** Aw, I feel so special!(:

**You:** You should! You are almost the best wizard in the school!

**Stranger:** I am the best wizard in the school.

**You:** Your a lunatic, if you think you are better than me!

**You:** *you're

**Stranger:** Oh how could I think otherwise! Of course I'm not!

**You:** You are! Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing. Have your lunacy checked out.

**Stranger:** I'm perfectly fine. I am WAY better than you.

**You:** No! You aren't even CLOSE to me.

**Stranger:** I'm not close to you.

**Stranger:** I'm better.

**You:** Better at being not the best.

**Stranger:** Quite the opposite. Obviously, I have to be better than you to get Evans.

**You:** I didn't want Evans, But most all the other witches I did get, so HA.

**Stranger:** How can you not want Evans?

**Stranger:** I just dont understand.

**You:** Well, do you want me to want her?

**You:** Cause that is kind of weird, mate

**Stranger:** No no! Im just saying.

**Stranger:** You know what I mean.

**You:** Yes I do. But she's more of your kind of Witch

**Stranger:** Eh.

**Stranger:** It's boring without you here mate.

**You:** Well, I get I could just leave now. I only have ten minutes left anyway, and I'm the only one here.

**Stranger:** Yeah but the fat lady changed the password and no one knows what it is. She forgot.

**You:** Oh, hahah, That sucks, That fat lady, is Barmy, I say

**Stranger:** She says the same about you.

**You:** She's jealous.

**Stranger:** No one is jealous of you.

**You:** Wormtail definitely is.

**Stranger:** He doesn't count.

**You:** .. Remus?

**Stranger:** He's not jealous of you. I just asked him

**You:** How did that come up?

**Stranger:** You said he was so I asked him.

**Stranger:** Face it, no one is jealous of you.

**You:** Remus, is to shy to admit it, and everybody is

**Stranger:** Remus? Shy? I don't think so. No one is jealous of you.

**You:** He is shy. And yes

**Stranger:** Okay, besides Remus and Snivellus, name one.

**You:** Um, PETER!

**You:** (:

**Stranger:** I already told you, he doesnt count either. He's jealous of everyone.

**You:** Hahah, True.

**You:** Frank?

**Stranger:** Not at all.

**You:** He is too.

**Stranger:** I'l ask him.

**Stranger:** * I'll

**You:** Okay, you do that.

**Stranger:** He just laughed and walked away soo... no.

**You:** He's to jealous to say anything.

**Stranger:** No one is jealous of you!

**Stranger:** :)

**You:** That hurts my feeling, Prongs)':

**You:** But i guess nobody is jealous of you either!

**Stranger:** You're jealous of me.

**You:** Nope. Not a bit.

**Stranger:** How not?

**You:** Why in Merlin's beard would i be jealous of you?

**Stranger:** Why would you not be?

**You:** Have you seen your hair? It's a mess! and those glasses?

**Stranger:** They both make me hot.

**You:** They both make you, not.

**Stranger:** Oh whatever. You;re just mad because no one is jealous of you.

**Stranger:** *you're

**You:** People are jealous of me!

**Stranger:** Nope. No one.

**You:** Why do you insist on hurting me, Prongs? ):

**You:** Best mates aren't supposed to belittle other best mates

**Stranger:** I am so sorry Paddyfoot! /3

**You:** You should be Prongsie! /3 You totally... HEY! I can leave Detention now!

**Stranger:** You could leave five minutes ago.

**Stranger:** Do you forgive me Paddyfoot?

**You:** Well, You distracted me then, and Fine, I forgive you.

**Stranger:** Yess! I'm back in!

**You:** Last chance though, Prongsie!

**Stranger:** Yes sir! I wont ruin it.

**You:** Good! Well, let's admit it! We could never stay mad at each other!

**Stranger:** No, we need each other too much.

**Stranger:** It's unhealthy, really.

**You:** I agree, but a good kind of unhealthy

**Stranger:** Yeah. Do me a favor?

**Stranger:** Please Paddyfoot?

**You:** Okay, what is it?

**Stranger:** Check to see if Snivellus is still at the lake. Peter has the map..

**You:** Okay, I will.

**Stranger:** I don't think I'm ever getting the map back. He's had it for two weeks.

**You:** What would Wormtail do with the map?

**You:** We are the one with the pranks

**Stranger:** I have no idea. He borrowed my cloak yesterday too..

**You:** The Invisibility cloak? Merlin, what does he need that for!

**Stranger:** He won't tell me anything. Nothing at all.

**You:** When did he actually start doing stuff on his own?

**You:** Cause for some reason I don't feel to good about it.

**Stranger:** I don't know. I trust him, I guess.

**You:** I'm not so sure. I trust him, I do, but it's just strange, I guess

**You:** But hey! I see Snivellus right by the lake

**Stranger:** Why hasn't he left yet? He's been there all day!

**Stranger:** And... I saw Peter talking to Lestrange yesterday.. and your brother.

**You:** My cousin and my brother?

**You:** That's not good.

**Stranger:** Yeah, I know. And Malfoy.

**You:** Definitely not good!

**You:** What would he be doing wiht them!

**You:** *with

**Stranger:** I have no idea. Maybe he was telling them off or something.

**Stranger:** But that's not what it looked like.. they were whispering, Paddyfoot.

**You:** Oh, Merlin Prongsie, I really hope nothing bad is happening.

**Stranger:** Maybe.. I don't know. Should we talk to him?

**You:** I think we have too. Cause that is definitely not a normal thing, to happen. Him talking to Lestrange, my brother and Malfoy.

**You:** And he isn't really one to tell someone off.

**Stranger:** Okay, Paddyfoot. We will talk to him. If we ever find him.

**Stranger:** Do you think he is leaving Hogwarts? Or is the map wrong?..

**You:** He's leaving? I don't know. Wanna go see?

**Stranger:** How do we do that?

**Stranger:** He could be anywhere.

**You:** Um, Well were would he go, honestly.

**Stranger:** I don't know Paddyfoot.

**Stranger:** Usually he is right behind us.

**You:** I know. What does Moony think? Is he still with you?

**Stranger:** Yeah but I feel like if I tell him he will jump to conclusions.

**You:** Yeah, Probably.

**Stranger:** Merlin, we need more friends. Either we are losers or no one else is cool enough to hang out with us.

**You:** No one else is cool enough.

**Stranger:** Of course you would say that.

**You:** What? How could you even doubt our coolness, Prongs?

**Stranger:** I don't know. Our group can't be that cool.. Peter is in it..

**You:** Well, We picked Peter, It's not like he was the only one who like us.

**Stranger:** Yeah, yeah. I guess we are really cool. I'm in it.

**You:** Yeah, but more importantly..

**You:** I'M IN IT:D

**Stranger:** No one cares.. Except me.

**You:** Ouch, and Aw

**Stranger:** And I only care sometimes.

**You:** and ouch.

**Stranger:** You know I don't hurt you.

**You:** I know, but still..

**Stranger:** Guess what, Padfoot.

**You:** More surprises? What is it, now?

**Stranger:** Evans knows about Moony.. being Moony.

**You:** You told her? Really, Prongs? After going out for not even 12 Hours?

**Stranger:** I didn't tell her, I swear!

**You:** How does she know?

**Stranger:** I have no idea. I always knew she was smart...

**You:** .. You told her

**Stranger:** I didn't tell her!

**You:** So she just... How do you know, she knows?

**Stranger:** She asked me. I said no, of course, but she doesn't believe me.

**You:** Well, now what then?

**Stranger:** I dunno. What should I tell her, Padfoot?

**You:** .. The truth, I guess

**You:** Jeez Prongs, you...

**Stranger:** What? I what?

**You:** You .. I don't really know right now, but I will

**Stranger:** Merlin Padfoot. Well I'm not telling her. You tell her.

**You:** ... I'm not dating her!

**You:** That's your job

**Stranger:** But Remus would have more trouble skinning you alive then he would me!

**You:** Well, I know he likes me better, as everybody does, but you have to break the werewolf news to your girlfrend, that is what you signed up for

**Stranger:** I didn't sign up for anything.

**You:** You followed her around like a lost puppy. You should have known what was gonna happen if you actually got her to go out with you.

**Stranger:** You calling me a puppy is ironic.

**Stranger:** But come on Paddyfoot! Please tell her! For me?

**You:** HA HA. And Fine! The things I do for you, James! You definitely owe me now!

**You:** I have to deal with your loose cannon of a girlfriend.

**Stranger:** Loose cannon? No way.

**You:** She's a little mad, and a lot scary, mate.

**Stranger:** Not really. Only to you.

**You:** You said she was scary to, you prat.

**Stranger:** Only to defend myself, git.

**You:** Want me to tell her or not?

**Stranger:** Yes, very much.

**You:** Them shut it!

**Stranger:** Okay Paddyfoot. :(

**You:** Still my best mate! but shut it!(:

**Stranger:** You're still my best mate... And my minion..

**You:** :(

**Stranger:** :)

**You:** Your skull is too thick

**Stranger:** And you're a minion.

**You:** I'm gonna shave of your "gorgeus

**You:** *off your *"Gorgeous" hair when you sleep

**Stranger:** NOOO!

**You:** Then Shut it! I am not, nor will ever be your minion!

**Stranger:** But... Everyone is a minion to James Potter :(

**You:** Wait until I tell Evans that :)

**Stranger:** Nooo!

**You:** Why Prongs? You SCARED of her? (:

**Stranger:** No.. Why should I be?

**You:** I think you are scared, and I think you should be.

**Stranger:** I'm not scared of my girlfriend.

**You:** Liar.

**Stranger:** I'm not! I'm not scared of anyone.

**You:** .. Lies.

**Stranger:** I'm really not.

**You:** Then why won't you tell her about Moony yourself?

**Stranger:** I would rather have Moony mad at you then at me. I'm not scared of him, I just don't want him mad at me.

**You:** But if he is mad at me that's fine?

**You:** Your girlfriend!

**Stranger:** You already agreed. You can't change your mind now.

**You:** Not a Hufflepuff, I don't have to be loyal:P

**Stranger:** But you're my best mate!

**You:** Fine, I will do it still

**You:** But I'm telling Remus you forced me!

**Stranger:** I'm not forcing you.

**You:** Used your Headboy power as a way to threaten me

**You:** I already have the whole story though

**Stranger:** But that would be lying!

**You:** (: OH! You know i would never do that to you mate!

**Stranger:** You hurt me, Paddyfoot. :(

**You:** Sorry Prongsie, Forgive me?

**Stranger:** I don't know..

**You:** What will it take?

**Stranger:** I have no idea.

**Stranger:** I'm wounded.

**You:** I am so awfully sorry!

**Stranger:** Alright, fine. I forgive you.

**You:** Yay! I can live again!

**Stranger:** :)

**Stranger:** Evans went out to the lake.. Where Snivellus is.

**You:** .. Oh boy.

**You:** Not nervous are you Prongs?

**Stranger:** No. I just don't want her to end up forgiving him

**You:** She may be scary, but she is also kind, so ..

**You:** It can go either way..

**Stranger:** Make him go away :(

**You:** How should i do that now, Prongs?

**Stranger:** I don't know. Think of something. Remus is making me study.

**You:** Hahah, Poor bloke.

**You:** I could make a fake note saying the headmaster wants him? Or just hex him until he leaves?

**You:** Either or (:

**Stranger:** i

**Stranger:** I like the second one(:

**You:** Okay, .. But then i have to face Evans wrath

**Stranger:** She'll get over it.

**You:** Okay, I will, but only because you asked!

**Stranger:** Just don't tell her that.

**You:** Hahah, Scared. (: But I won't

**Stranger:** I'm not scared. And thank you.

**You:** .. scared, and I'm on my way, And the hexing begins

**Stranger:** If he beats you, I'm de-friending you.

**You:** There is NO way that greasy git, Snivellus is gonna beat the great Sirius Black, it's impossible.

**Stranger:** Yeah, yeah. I know. But really, I probably wouldn't talk to you for a while.

**You:** He won't win, don't get you knickers in a twist.

**Stranger:** I know he won't. Now hurry up!

**You:** Okay, Impatient

**Stranger:** Sorry.

**You:** How serious should the hex be? Hospital wing bad, or just leave in embarrassment and mild pain bad?  
(haha, not a pun)

**Stranger:** Probably the second one, unless you want to get killed by my girlfriend.

**You:** Okay, the second one it it.

**Stranger:** You're such a great best mate.

**You:** I know! (:

**You:** But I do love to here it.

**Stranger:** I'm better though

**You:** no.. It may be a tie, though

**Stranger:** No, I'm better,

**Stranger:** * better.

**You:** Brb, gotta hex this sad unsuspecting bloke.

**Stranger:** Hurry up, I'll miss you Paddyfoot!

**You:** Ok I'll miss you to Prongsie!

**Stranger:** Tell me when you're done defeating the git.

**You:** Will do, It won't be to hard.

**Stranger:** Not at all,

**Stranger:** * all. Merlin -_-

**You:** Boy, she did not look to happy.

**Stranger:** What happened Padfoot?

**You:** Well I did the hexing thing. He fought back, I went harder his hair turned purple, His finger a little bent all weird, then he left. And your girlfriend has a very chilling and terrifying glare.

**Stranger:** Ah, I see. But he actually fought back?

**You:** Yeah, a few times, but I'm better, and obviously won.

**Stranger:** Of course. Well, thanks.

**You:** Your welcome, but I am going to be avoiding your girlfriend for the next couple of days, that's for sure

**Stranger:** She won't do anything. Just yell at you

**You:** Oh, Well that's good

**You:** Better than anything else i guess

**Stranger:** I hope...

**You:** .. Well, What is it? Should I be worried or not, Prongs?

**Stranger:** I'm not sure yet.

**Stranger:** Ask me later.

**You:** : |

**Stranger:** :)?

**You:** :P Fine

**Stranger:** :) ...minion...

**You:** Would you stop? You cause a lot of mayhem you know that? Almost more then I do

**Stranger:** It's fine, it's only Padfoot.

**You:** : | Not amusing

**Stranger:** I didn't ask your opinion, now did I?

**You:** ):

**You:** Mean

**Stranger:** I'm just bored. I'm still being forced to study.

**You:** What subject you lonely bloke?

**Stranger:** Muggle Studies.

**Stranger:** you prat.

**You:** Oh, Be useful for once, and see if this weird thingies are in there, would ya?

**Stranger:** I'm not actually studying.

**Stranger:** I'm only 'studying'

**You:** Oh, that's why your grades are so lousy!

**You:** Because you 'study'

**Stranger:** Oh like you don't 'study'

**You:** ..

**Stranger:** :)

**Stranger:** Entertain me,

**You:** How so my dashing, Prongs?

**Stranger:** I don't know. Just... Entertain me.

**You:** .. Hi

**Stranger:** Some Marauder you are..

**You:** Well, I don't see you entertaining me

**Stranger:** You never asked me to.

**You:** Okay, Entertain me

**Stranger:** Fine.

**Stranger:** When I get really bored I like to think of what it would be like if you and Remus were in love. It adds a little something to our group, don't you think?

**You:** .. No,

**You:** That is very strange Prongs and please don't ever think of that, ever

**Stranger:** You're fault for being gay.

**You:** I am not gay!

**Stranger:** Shhhhh don't ruin it!

**You:** Maybe you are the gay one

**Stranger:** Lily?

**You:** .. Fantasizing about to guys being gay..

**You:** That was ALL you

**Stranger:** I was just trying to entertain you

**You:** Maybe you were just 'entertaining' yourself

**You:** Creeper(:

**Stranger:** Whatever you say

**You:** Sometimes I think about McGonagall having a Hotter sister

**Stranger:** I bet you think about Dumbledore too.

**You:** No, That's just you.

**Stranger:** No! Oh Merlin no!

**Stranger:** Can we change the subject?

**You:** Lol, You started the subject!

**Stranger:** But...

**You:** Okay, we can change it.

**Stranger:** Yes!

**Stranger:** I told Lily...

**You:** What?

**Stranger:** I told her about Remus and he said it was okay.

**You:** .. Really?

**Stranger:** Yeah.

**You:** It was that easy?

**Stranger:** Yeah, he said he was planning on telling her anyways.

**You:** I feel so out of the loop.

**Stranger:** Because you're a loser.

**Stranger:** I'm sorry Paddyfoooooottt!

**You:** You just like to kick the dog when it's down, don't you?

**Stranger:** In my defense, i was kicking your human form.

**You:** Oh, much better! Not.

**Stranger:** I said sorryyy.

**Stranger:** Take me back?

**You:** Always.

**Stranger:** Yess! :)

**You:** You're welcome(:

**Stranger:** Thank you, Paddyfoot.

**You:** Prongsie, How have you been, mate?

**Stranger:** Bored.

**You:** Me too! We need to do something!

**Stranger:** I wish. Remus won't let me out. And you don't have the password.

**You:** What is it then?

**Stranger:** I don't know.

**You:** That sucks.

**Stranger:** So does my life.l

**Stranger:** * life.

**You:** But you finally have Lily!

**Stranger:** I'm going to die of boredom. Is that even possible?

**You:** I don't now. Possibly.

**Stranger:** Entertain me?

**You:** I'll try.

**Stranger:** Yes!

**You:** Never have I ever thought about being with another guy.

**Stranger:** Not this again..

**Stranger:** Aw, come on! You and Wormtail...

**You:** D:

**You:** EW

**Stranger:** You're breaking his poor rat-like heart!

**You:** Have you seen that bloke?

**You:** Even if I was gay, I would have better standards than him!

**Stranger:** Right, right. And I suppose Moony isn't your type...

**Stranger:** I got it!

**Stranger:** Snape!

**Stranger:** ;)

**You:** Ghastly!

**You:** I'm appalled!

**You:** .. That's more Lily's Forte(;

**Stranger:** -_-

**Stranger:** ...

**Stranger:** ...

**Stranger:** ...

**Stranger:** ...

**You:** My bad [:

**Stranger:** -_-

**You:** ;[ Mustache

**Stranger:** .

**Stranger:** ...

**Stranger:** no.

**You:** :3 Mustache?

**Stranger:** I'm too busy ignoring you.

**Stranger:** ...

**You:** I'm SORRY!

**You:** I take it back!

**Stranger:** no.

**You:** She is totally into crazy heard nerd with glasses who carries a snitch, even though he is a chaser,

**Stranger:** It took me seven bloody years!

**You:** *haired

**Stranger:** I'm the seeker...

**You:** Well, That's your fault!

**Stranger:** How is that my fault?

**Stranger:** It's not my fault she's so bloody stubborn.

**You:** Some may say you are the Chaser some may say seeker, and It's your fault you made such a bad first impression!

**You:** and hundred of other bad impressions!

**Stranger:** ...

**Stranger:** You're not really helping your case.

**You:** ... Chaser, Your fault, You suck

**You:** No, I think I got it all.

**Stranger:** I'm seeker!

**You:** ... chaser

**Stranger:** Padfoot, really, I'm seeker. -_-

**You:** Wanna bet?

**Stranger:** Tomorrows game, I'll be the one catching the snitch, leading our house to victory.

**Stranger:** Wait a minute!

**Stranger:** You're chaser!

**You:** We're both chaser..

**Stranger:** No I'm not!

**Stranger:** I think I'm going to kill you...

**You:** ... Wait, I don't think I'm a chaser.

**You:** I think you're the chaser

**Stranger:** You're confused

**You:** Very much so.

**Stranger:** I'm seeker and you're chaser. I'm 100% sure.

**Stranger:** You hate being seeker.

**You:** .. What if I'm neither?

**Stranger:** FORGET IT!

**You:** .. Okay

**Stranger:** Merlin Padfoot...

**You:** Hey, I just took some mild hexes for you.

**Stranger:** What?

**You:** .. You're attention has little range, Prongs

**Stranger:** Prongs is confused.

**You:** So is Padfoot.

**You:** I bet Moony would know what is happening.

**Stranger:** Paddyfffoooottttttttttttttttt!

**You:** Prongsssiiiiiieeee!

**Stranger:** Moony hit me with his book! :(

**You:** Moony, that wasn't very nice of you.

**Stranger:** He says he doesn't care.

**You:** He's a good marauder(:

**Stranger:** :O

**You:** q: Better than you!(:

**You:** JK

**Stranger:** Fine, then be best mates with him. ;/

**Stranger:** I don't need you anyways!

**You:** I could never do that Prongsie!

**You:** I need you, though!

**Stranger:** :(

**Stranger:** Alright, fine.

**You:** Yay! (:

**You:** You won't regret it!

**Stranger:** I know :)

**Stranger:** I wouldn't be able to find someone good enough to replace you.

**You:** And I with you.

**Stranger:** I mean Lily's great and all.. But.. no.

**You:** And all my witches are good and all.. but you are... yeah

**Stranger:** All your witches? You have none.

**You:** I have a ton!

**Stranger:** None.

**You:** I know you've seen them.

**Stranger:** No, haven't any idea what you're talking about.

**You:** Prongs. You quit lying right now.

**Stranger:** Not lying.

**You:** You are too! You've seen them. I know you have!

**Stranger:** No, you're gay.

**You:** Not gay. ):

**You:** You're gay!

**Stranger:** I have Lily.

**You:** Maybe she's gay.

**Stranger:** That still wouldn't make me gay.

**Stranger:** And she has me, so she can't be.

**You:** Maybe you are both gay, and are just dating to cover up your guys' gayness.

**Stranger:** And is that why you say I 'love' her?

**You:** You 'love' me? Could be Platonic love.

**Stranger:** You're an idiot.

**You:** Git.

**Stranger:** Oh shush, Padfoot.

**You:** Yes sir, Prongs!

**Stranger:** That'

**Stranger:** * That's more like it.

**You:** I can learn.

**You:** (:

**Stranger:** Hopefully.

**You:** I'm a good minion.

**Stranger:** Yes, sometimes. Other times you deny your slavery.

**You:** Sometimes I feel superior to petty titles.

**Stranger:** Yes, yet you tend to my every need.

**You:** We have a complex relationship.

**Stranger:** You still obey me.

**You:** I know, but other people don't have to

**Stranger:** What do you mean?

**You:** People don't have to know I obey you.

**Stranger:** Thats true.

**You:** Yes it is. I will be your minion in private.

**Stranger:** You already are :)

**You:** :P

**You:** No need to brag.

**Stranger:** It's hard not to.

**You:** Right, Beacuse the Great Potter is so amazing! It has to be shared with the world, tight?

**You:** *right?

**Stranger:** Yes, but no. Because I have such an amazing minion!

**You:** I'm the best minion ever!:D

**Stranger:** Well, I wouldn't say the best 'ever'

**You:** ...

**You:** :|

**Stranger:** Sorry, sorry.

**Stranger:** I'm kidding Paddyfoot!

**You:** Better be Prongsie!

**You:** I work really hard!

**Stranger:** I know. I take you for granted.

**You:** You do):

**Stranger:** Forgive me, Paddyfoot?

**You:** Forgiven, Prongs.

**Stranger:** Yess!

**You:** I Know Right!

**You:** .. BFFL!

**Stranger:** I said never again!

**Stranger:** Never say it again. :/

**You:** Okay):

**You:** I promise

**Stranger:** Okay, good. Someone might think we're gay.

**You:** : P

**You:** You already do

**Stranger:** I don't really count.

**You:** Do you ever?(:

**Stranger:** Well, that wasn't very nice.

**You:** Sorry.

**Stranger:** It's okay. I'm used to it after chasing Lily around for seven years. It doesn't effect me.

**You:** Lol

**You:** Well you finally got her!

**Stranger:** And what a great accomplishment!

**You:** Yes! You guys make a dashing couple!

**Stranger:** That's because I'm a dashing person!

**You:** Evans is better.

**Stranger:** No way.

**You:** Yes way.

**Stranger:** How so?

**You:** She's hotter than you.

**Stranger:** That's not even possible.

**You:** It's sooo possible.\

**Stranger:** No one is hotter than me!

**You:** .. I am.

**Stranger:** Oh yes! Of course! What was I thinking?

**You:** I know! You are so forgetful!

**Stranger:** Of course. Sirius Black is hotter than me!

**You:** Finally!

**You:** He admits it!

**Stranger:** Sarcasm.

**You:** ... No sarcasm.

**Stranger:** yeah, sarcasm.

**You:** Why do you insist on being difficult.

**You:** *?

**Stranger:** Why do you insist on being not as hot as me?

**You:** I don't, because I'm hotter than you.

**Stranger:** But you're not, sorry Paddyfoot.

**You:** Prongsie? De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt.

**Stranger:** Don't.. just.. no. That was so lame it hurts.

**You:** ): I got it off of some muggle kid show.

**You:** I liked it.

**Stranger:** Well, you're lame also.

**You:** ): You aren't in a very good Prongsie.

**Stranger:** Don't let me abuse you, Padfoot.

**You:** Well a slave can't really stand up for themselves can they?

**Stranger:** You can if you're Sirius Black.

**You:** ..  
Damn right!

**Stranger:** Yes, I am. I always am.

**You:** Tis is why you are Headboy

**Stranger:** Honestly, I have no idea why. I thought it was going to be Remus.

**You:** Me too!

**Stranger:** I guess my sexyness overpowered.

**You:** .. You're mad as a hatter, you are!

**Stranger:** I'm brilliant.

**You:** Not quite.

**Stranger:** Ouch, that wounded me,

**You:** Opps(:

**Stranger:** Your words, they hurt like knives.

**You:** Suck it up(:


End file.
